Our Little Chibis
by Ria442
Summary: What happens when you have characters from FMA and a few from other shows together and they are chibis? Lots of funny stuff. Better than it sounds. I'm not good at summaries. Rieview if you like it and if it should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Ria442 is in the house!****

* * *

**

HEY!! NEW STORY~~ I hope I get more reviewers in this story than in any other one that I have made. My goal is to get 30 different reviewers. Please help with this goal. I wasn't sure if I should put in a talk show for this one. If you want a talk show thing with randomness then review or send me a message.

**The reason for the goal is cuz my friend is making fun of me and we had a bet. If I got 30 different reviewers by the end of the month then she would have to take me to an anime convention. If I lost then I would have to pay her 50 bucks. She better take me to the convention or else. (Grabs crowbar) MWHAHAH~~ **

**OK! You're probably asking yourself 'What am I reading?' Well I suck at the summary stuff, but you are reading about many characters that me and my friends have 'personally' picked out to be our pets/chibis. They are like pocket pets. Cute, mean, lazy, or just plain nuts. I hope I'm not boring you again. I really want some people to review to help with my goal. (And be able to go to a convention.) **

**Ok. Enough boring stuff and on with the story. I hope it's not boring. I try and make it funny. No chapters people. It continues onto the night or next day. I'm using my name Ria as my name in this. I don't like my real name. Based in a college school for those who are confused.**

_**

* * *

**_

Our Little Chibis.

"Time to get up."

"No….5 more minutes…." Little hands started poking my eyelid. I open them and the hand pokes my eye.

"AAHHHH! MY EYE!! I'M GOING BLIND!!!" I roll off the bed and onto a pile of clothes. My bedroom door opens and my roommate comes in.

"Ria, stop messing around and help him." I open my good untouched eye and look at my best friend Jessica. I get up and put the blankets back on the bed covering my pet.

"HEY!!"

"Get out of the covers Ed."

"PULL THEM OFF OF ME!!" I sigh and lifted them up so he could crawl into my hand. He is glaring at me. I look at Jessica and she is combing her pet's hair. Her pet was Alphonse. Both were great together. She had said that they keep me and my pet under control. Alphonse kept Edward under control when angry and Jessica kept me under control when I got angry. I tended to punch someone or a wall.

"Come on Ed, we've got school again."

"Ugh….No we don't Ria."

"What do you mean, 'No we don't Ria.'"

"It's Saturday. Remember. We said yesterday that we were going to see a movie with some of our friends."

"Oh…..~Thank you Jessica~" I grumble and headed to the bathroom. I let Ed brush his teeth first. While I was brushing mine, he was going to the restroom. I averted my eye to my watch. Yes I said EYE. Ed crawled back up and sat at the corner of the counter. He was dozing in and out. Chibi's were easy to keep. Ate very little (Except Ed.), Only needed a sink or bowl of warm water to bath (Except Ed and Al), and were easy to love (Except Ed.). The only problem was that they needed the restroom often.

"Now…What do you want for breakfast Ed?" I scratched my head while Ed thought. I look in the mirror and my hair was in spikes. So much for having short straight hair.

"PANCAKES!!" I look back at Ed and he is smiling. I groaned. I never really liked pancakes. To sticky for my tastes. I pick him up and headed down stairs. Me and Jessica had to live in an apartment. It was a nice one. OH! Another good thing about Chibi's is that they are small enough to keep. 4 in a half inches to be exact. I sat Ed on the kitchen counter and I brought out some batter. Next came milk.

"EW! THAT STUFF TASTES LIKE SHIT YOU KNOW!"

"No need to yell. I may be half blind now, but I'm not deaf. I just need to put a little in the batter to make it taste better. Oh, and watch your mouth. Remember what Jessica did to you last time." Ed slumped over and crossed his arms. Yep. Last time she had shoved a small piece of soap in his mouth. It was big enough so he couldn't swallow it.

"RIA! THE BATTER!!"

"AAHH!" I grab a spatula and take the pancake off. It was completely burnt.

"Sorry."

"And I wanted that one. It was big." Ed started moping. I threw it away and tried again. This was also why I hated making pancakes. I always seemed to burn one. I finally get one done and gave it to Ed. I started making mine.

"Is it good?"

"UH HUH!" I looked at him and he took a big bite. His checks were full and was smiling. I laughed a little. Ed looked at me and opened his mouth to rant, but pancake came out. He looked at the mess and laughed. I laughed harder. I get my pancake done and put it on a plate. I sat it by Ed. I leaned on the counter and forked it. I cut it into small pieces. I put some syrup on the side for us to dip the pancake in. Ed was first to that. He pulled off a piece of the pancake and dipped it in. The syrup went over his clothes and face when he shoved it in his mouth.

"Can you be any messier?"

"MAWBWE!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I was kinda of a dull person. I could be fun when I wanted to be, but it WAS morning and it WAS Saturday.

"I SMELL PANCAKES!"

"That'd be me and Ed Jessica." I look behind me and Jessica was looking at Ed, who was licking his hands. I saw Al poke his head out of Jessica's front shit pocket.

"Did you leave us any?"

"If you want one, then make your own. There's one in the trash can if you want that one. It got burnt."

"You're so selfish."

"And you're so bossy."

"Well I have to be if anything will get down." Jessica went to a cabinet and brought down so cereal. While her back was turned, I stuck my tongue at her and crossed my eyes. Ed snickered at me.

"What do you want to eat Al?"

"Cereal is fine with me." I groaned. I hated how Al was so kind. He needed to be tough. I slammed my head into the table. When I looked up, I saw Ed trying to steal MY PANCAKE!! I grab him by the coat and held him in my face.

"Drop the pancake bub. You'll get a stomach ache if you eat that much."

"But….But…"

"No buts. Gimme." I grabbed the pancake from him and shoved it in my mouth. Ed frowned and crossed his arms again. I placed him in my hand. He tried crawling into my front shirt pocket, but I stopped him.

"Not when you're covered in syrup. Now which do you want? A bath or the sink for a shower?"

"Bath. But can't you let it slid this time?"

"No." I get up and carry him to the restroom. I turn on the tub and wait for it to get warm before plugging up the hole. I had to fill it a whole 2 inches. I can see it now. Jessica freaking out. _'THE WATER BILL WENT UP!! WHO USED DO MUCH WATER IN THE PAST DAY!!!?'_

'_I used a whole 2 inches for Ed.'_

'_A WHOLE TWO INCHES!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!?'_

"Ria, you're laughing again."

"Well sorry. Get out of the clothes. I held Ed to the side of me so he could have privacy. He poked my finger and I set him in the water.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. The soap is in the little tubes to the back." Me and Jessica had installed a soap holder and tubes filled with soap, so Al and Ed wouldn't have to let us bathe them. It was rare when we had hardly any money and had to take baths or showers together. Me and Jessica had to go fast in cold water so there would warm water for the boys. We were given the liberty to take ours separate, but Al and Ed were to take theirs together. Saved money.

"You done in there Ed?"

"Yeah." I walked back in and picked him up. I handed him a wash cloth to dry in. I then gave him his clothes. Once he was dressed, he crawled up my arm into my pocket. His head poked out at the top. I put his clothes into a bag for later. I walked down stairs to see Jessica holding out a spoon with Frosted flakes in it. Al grabbed one and bit into it. He then grabbed the small (Very small) glass full of milk and drank half of it.

"Have fun Al?"

"Yes brother."

"You like being feed like a baby don't you."

"No. I can't reach in the bowl." Ed was about to comment but I pushed him into the pocket. I go over to Al and pick him up. I wipe his face from the milk.

"Thanks Ria. Can you give him some more food while I shower?"

"Sure." Jessica got up and I took her place. I sat Al back down and handed him the spoon again. He took the food. Ed had poked his head out again and smirked.

"Be nice Ed, or I'll sew up the pocket hole next time." He nodded and climbed out. Ed sat by Al and laid on his lap. I smiled and gave Al his food till he was full. Jessica had come down in a towel glaring at me.

"What did I do now?"

"YOU LEFT ED'S UNDERWEAR ON THE COUNTER!!" Ed sat up and blushed. I shrugged and got up. I picked up Ed and put him back in my pocket. He was more than happy to go in.

"SO it's underpants. Not going to kill you."

"HOW ABOUT YOU COME OUT OF THE SHOWER TO SEE YOUR HAND ON THEM!!?"

"I would just say 'Oh well' and MOVE on." I grinned at her and she got angrier. I picked up Al and headed to my bedroom, which was shared by Ed. I sat us down on the bed and I heard Jessica's door slam. I started laughing. I felt Ed move in my pocket. He poked his head out again, still blushing.

"It's just underwear Ed. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know, but still." I pull him out and dangled him in my face. I sigh and put him down by Al. We waited about 5 minutes till Jessica came in wearing a whit dress matching her long brown hair and dirt brown eyes. She had a red bow in her hair also.

"Aren't you getting dressed Ria?"

"Ugh….done." I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Jessica cringed and I got up. "Fine, I'll change." I took off my shirt in front of the window. I heard Jessica run to the bed.

"CHANGE WHEN WE ARE OUT OF THE ROOM PLEASE!!" I look at her wearing only a bra and now underwear. She was covering Ed and Al's eyes. I shrugged and pulled on a shirt that said, 'I'm better than you' and it had a sewn in pocket for Ed at the front. I pulled on black cargo pants that matched the white shirt with pink letters. Jessica was almost out of the room I slipped on socks and put on a green bandana. It all matched my shoulder blade length hair with blonde highlights, Milk chocolate eyes, and pale skin. I ran up to Jessica and swiped Ed from her. I placed him in my pocket.

"So when we're at the mall, who are we meeting?"

"We are going to meet a few friends."

"WHO though?"

"That's a secret."

"I hate you."

"Serves you right." I pulled on my black boots and put Ed's boots on him. Jessica pulled on red high heels and put on Al's black boots to. We called a taxi and got in. I fell asleep on Jessica's shoulder and Ed had fallen asleep in my pocket.

**

* * *

**

Ok. First chapter up and running. Please review so I don't have to pay 50 bucks. I should of never made the bet. 0_0' Well tell me what you think and more characters shall come in though Ria's/My week. Please review for me………I take opinions and facts if there are any……….Ok, sorry for boring you if you read this and DIDN'T like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ria442 is in the house!**

**

* * *

**

Hey second chapter thanks to the reviewer. I put in replacement names for my friends. They don't want to be thought of as some bad person or miss goody two shoes at my school if someone from my school reads this and spreads rumors.

**No name for you: Yes Ed is cute as a chibi. That is why I chose him to be mine.**

**Now, I bet you all are thinking, 'If they are 4 and a half inches tall, then wouldn't they not be able to fit in the pocket?' Well they CAN sit. When they stand, they poke their heads out. I'm sorry if I'm boring you, but a fan wanted me to continue. SO SHALL BE THE NEXT PART!**

* * *

"Ria….WAKE UP!!"

"Shut up……I wanna sleep."

"Get up and out of the car."

"LET ME SLEEP!!"

"I'll get you something to eat." I open my eye and jumped out of the car.

"Now what?" I said stretching and yawning. The shirt pulled into me, showing the form of the sleeping Ed. I felt him move into a more comfortable when the shirt fell back down. I followed Jessica into the mall. There where few people who had chibis. People say that they are a waste of time. What they don't get is that they are rare. Only one is born and there are no doubles. Me and Jessica spent half of our life savings to get Ed. Al came as a bonus since Ed wouldn't let go of him. Jessica had become so attached to Al that she hardly leaves him alone.

"RIA! HURRY UP!!"

"Shut up." I scoot my feet faster to her. She is at a pizza parlor. She is buying two cheese pizzas. She comes to sit across from me at a table. Al climbs out of her pocket and onto the table. Jessica makes him stand on a napkin. I yawn once more before poking Ed. He stirs and stands up. His head pops out. I pull him out and sit on the table. He is looking at the pizza. I grab a knife and cut off a little piece for him.

"H-How l-long was I-I a-asleep." My eyes close halfway.

"Quit yawning. It's not lady like." I glare at her and stick my tongue at her. "You were asleep for about 2 hours."

"Do we have to stay a long way from here?"

"We can't afford a house in this area. Besides, if we lived here, then we wouldn't be able to sleep on week days."

"I just want to drop out of college now, because of that remark."

"Just eat your pizza." I shoved a fork full of pizza in my mouth. Ed was ripping another piece off of the pizza on the plate. He got pizza sauce on his gloves. I stop him from ripping off another piece and remove his stained gloves. I then grabbed the pizza and ripped off one forth of it and ate the bigger size. Ed was complaining and I was ignoring him.

"I wanted that." I heard him mumble. I snickered and turned my attention to the more 'proper' Jessica. She was wiping her mouth and glaring at Ed, who was shoving the rest of the pizza in his mouth.

"Ed, take smaller bites. We don't need you choking."

"She's got a point Brother."

"Come on guys. Let Ed eat the way he wants to."

"Thanks Ria."

"Yeah, but wipe your mouth when you're done with it. We don't need anybody thinking you are a maniac." Ed looked at me and I smiled. I look to my side to see people staring. I glare at them and they return to eating their food.

"When are we seeing 'the friends' Jessica?"

"In about 40 minutes. I thought we could visit a few stores before we met them." I nodded and continued to look at Ed lick his fingers. I grab a napkin and wipe his mouth. I left his fingers alone, so he could lick the rest of the sauce off.

"Why do you let him act like a baby Ria?"

"Because this is the way he is. He can decide what's bad and what's good. What I know, pissing yourself is bad, EATING is good. Not to much other wise you will get a stomach ache."

"Why must you cuss?"

"Because I can."

"Whatever. Clean Ed up and meet me and Al at the restrooms."

"Fine, fine." I waved them off. I grabbed a clean napkin and wetted it down with water. Ed struggled and I held him still. I got his face cleaned up and put him in my pocket. I started walking to the restrooms.

"Do you have to go to the restroom Ed?"

"Ugh….y-yeah."

"Good. Because I got to pee." Ed started laughing in my pocket. I joined and people thought I was weird. I found Jessica waiting for us on a bench.

"Ready to go Ria?"

"No. Let me go to the restroom. Ed has to go to."

"Oh…..O-okay." I headed into the restroom. I let Ed go first. Ed went more than probably any other Chibi. Let's just face it. He eats too much. I put him back in my pocket so I could go. I brought him up to the sink counter. I place him close to the water to wash his hands. I wash mine and I look at Ed, who is looking in the mirror.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"I'm short."

"So, It doesn't matter how tall you are."

"Yeah but they sold me."

"Just shut up." I swatted his head lightly. He glared at me and I smiled. "At least you get spoiled rotten." Ed looked at me and smiled. I put him in my pocket again. I head out to meet Jessica and she is talking to a girl. I get closer and I recognize her.

"Carrie?"

"RIA!!" She runs over and hugs me. I hear two yells. I back away from her and pull out Ed. She is my cousin by the way. She pulls out her own chibi.

"So you got chibi Winry Carrie?"

"Yeah. She is so spoiled."

"I KNOW! Ed is so spoiled to." Ed pulls on my earring. I take his hands off it. I put him in my palm. He is crawling back up my arm into my pocket. His head is poking out.

"Carrie, where's your pocket?"

"Oh, Winry likes traveling on my shoulder or in my purse."

"Ed likes my pocket."

"CARRIE!"

"COMING! Sorry guys, but my mom wants us home soon. Bye." Carrie waves bye and Winry is smiling. She runs off after her mom. I give another yawn and scoot over to the bench to sit. I lean on Jessica and close my eye.

"Don't fall asleep again."

"Well it's kinda hard when you're seeing out of one eye. My other eye hurts because someone just happened to poke it with five fingers." I look down at Ed. He is playing with a string on the pocket.

"Ria, can you watch Al for a few minutes. I need to go to the restroom."

"Why not take him with you. Don't you have to go to Al?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Ok. I still say you should take him with ya. It isn't gonna kill you."

"Well that is not lady like. Boys shouldn't watch a girl go."

"Just put him in your pocket. That's what I do to Ed. I make sure he stays in there. Most of the time, he is asleep."

"Well what if he woke up and poked his head out and saw you."

"Then I would just shove him back in. It's not that hard."

"You're such a messy person you know."

"Well, I just balance you out then. You like everything in order. I say forget it and leave it be. I really don't care about anything. Me and Ed are just the same, act first, think later."

"Really, well here's Al and I'll be right back." She hands me Al and I place him in my pocket. Al hugs Ed before sitting down in the pocket. Ed goes down with him and I felt them getting comfy. I lean back into the chair and watch people go past looking at me. Jessica took to long. She finally came out after what had seemed hours.

"Ok, I'm done……Where's Al?" I pointed to my pocket. I pull it open to see Ed and Al cuddled up and asleep. I motion my finger for Jessica to see. She looks in and gasps.

"What? Is something wrong with this?"

"Look at Ed." I look back in and there is Ed pulling Al to his lower regions. I close the pocket back up. Jessica glares daggers at me.

"You're going to allow that."

"Well, if Al wants to, then yeah. It's their lives, not ours."

"Take him out."

"Let him sleep." I get up and walk away. She is chasing me. Jessica then grabs my shoulder and yanks me back.

"What do you want?"

"Ria, I-I have to go back to my home town. My parents want me closer to their house. But Al doesn't want to leave Ed, so maybe you could….."

"You want me to take care of him."

"Yeah, if that is ok."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Well, there is a better school there and more jobs available. Can you please….please take him. I can't stand seeing him upset. I know he will be upset when he wakes and I'm not here, but I can't stand to see him upset everyday when Ed isn't with him. Please." I look down at the pocket.

"Please…..You have to take care of him for me…..my parents don't like chibis. They say that they just waste money. They nearly had a heart attack when they found out that I had Al. Please."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I can't stand long goodbyes."

"You should have told me." I turn to a wall and punch it. I am struggling not to cry. Slam my fist into the wall again.

"Ria, I-" I turn and walk away. She comes running up behind me. Jessica pulls me back. I turn around and hug her. I whisper in her ear.

"I'll take care of him, just don't forget to visit." I pull away and run off.

"RIA!!" I ignored her and kept running. My bandana had fallen off my head and my hair was flowing in the air like water. I run into a shoe shop. I heard Jessica following me. I hid in each row. She would find me and I would run again. Finally, I made a break to my apartment. I ran all the way there, without stopping. I even ran across the highway, almost getting hit. After 3 hours of running, I had opened the door and ran to my room. I sat down on the bed and took off my shirt. I put on a rabbit shirt that said, 'Bite me.' On.

"Why didn't she tell me? Stupid." I mumbled. I buried my eyes in my arms. I could finally see out of my other eye. I could here mumbles and moans coming from my shirt.

'_Having fun Ed? Well I'm not.' _I covered up my ears with the pillow. I heard the telephone ring. I didn't answer it. I then heard the answering machine go off.

'HEY! This is Ria and Jessica!! Please a message after the beep.' In the background you could hear me yelling. 'JESSICA!! ED'S SICK AGAIN!!! GET ME A BUCKET!!' BEEP!

"Ria, I know you're there. Please pick up the phone. I'm sorry that I kept that from you. Please, pick up the phone." Her voice was on the verge of crying. I left the phone on the receiver. "My parents are here. I have to go now. Tell Ed and Al that I love them. You to. Bye."

"She can be so stupid sometimes." I reach in my shirt pocket and pull out Ed and Al. Ed was sweating and Al was just comfortable. I place Ed on his little bed that I had made for him. I place Al by my side. He cuddles up and uses my extra cloth from the shirt as a blanket.

"Jessica shouldn't have left. How will I be able to pay for the food, house, and clothing?"

**

* * *

**

AW! Jessica left. Ed has shown a side of him. Well Ria survive? Review if it should continue. I am sorry if this is boring you. Don't hurt me. I still need 29 different reviewers. Please help me complete the goal so I don't have to pay 50 bucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ria442 is in the house!**

**Third chappy! I'm happy and sorry for those who are so bored with this story that they had decided to read this chapter to. I would like to have more reviewers. Do far two people had spent 40 seconds of their lives to review this story. I am starting something new after this chapter but first…….**

**Thank you to iamme14 and Annoyed by you for reviewing. I am happy again. OK! ON WITH THE SHOW!!~**

**Last time…..**

"_Jessica shouldn't have left. How will I be able to pay for the food, house, and clothing?"_

I held Al closer to me. I look back you at Ed. He is even more covered in sweat. I place my index finger on his head and he is burning up. I go into a sitting position and pick him up. Al whines and I pick him up to. I carry them to the bathroom. I grab a little piece of cloth and wet it down with cold water. I squeeze it in between my fingers and then place it on Ed's head. Another bad thing about chibis is that you have to keep them with you at all times, unless you have someone else to watch them. You never know if they will need help and they may either get sick on your stuff, become upset which can lead to crying or ripping up your stuff, or going in their pants. I learned those things the hard way.

"Mm…..Ria." I look down at the counter to see Al getting up.

"What is it Al?" I tried hiding back the crying or hurt in my voice.

"Where's Jessica?"

"Oh….well….s-she left." I went back to Ed and take off his two coats. His little automail arm was gleaming in the light. I swipe his head again.

"When will she back?"

"S-she's not coming back."

"I-is she d-dead?!"

"No. She went to live closer to her parents and she couldn't take you. She wants be to take of you. I told her to come visit us sometime." Al looks down and I turn to look at him. I put my finger under his chin and make him look at me.

"She is not gone Al, but she isn't going to live here anymore." Al looks sadder and I pick him up. Next surprised me. He started blushing and stood up quickly.

"What's wrong Al?"

"Can you get out for a minute?"

"If you need to go to the restroom, then just go. I'm not gonna look. I'll be busy keeping Ed cooled down. "

"Is he sick?"

"Well, I'm not sure till he wakes up. Now go, before you piss yourself." I pointed to the toilet and watched him climb down to it. I turned my back to him. I started undoing Ed's braid. His hair was too long. I asked him if he wanted to cut it, but he tried to bite me. I turn back around and Al was climbing up the table. I had put a ladder there for the two of them.

"Wash your hands bub." He nodded and I turned on the faucet. I let him crawl into my spare hand and lifted it to the running water. He washed his hands and after that, I took them to the living room. I placed Ed in my shirt pocket. All of my shirts had a pocket for him. Al crawled onto my shoulder and rested his head on my neck. I flipped on the TV and watched cartoons. There was a monkey hitting a guy with a banana. I would normally laugh, but today I just smiled. I felt Ed squirm. I look down to see his head pop out.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"S-Shat up." He rubbed his eyes and went back into the pocket. Al had seen him and started crawling down. He got into the pocket and pulled Ed out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AL!!"

"But brother, Jessica left." Ed looked up at me and I nodded. He then looked sad and happy. Happy because he could do whatever he wanted around me, sad because it made Al sad to see his friends leave. I picked him up and he blushed.

"Are you sick Ed?"

"N-no."

"Oh, well I guess you had a great time." I placed him back down. I really didn't care what he did. It was his life, not mine. I shouldn't control him. I grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. I've wanted to do that since I had gotten home. I pull my head from it and see the boys looking worried at me. The thing that scared me the most was that I didn't have a job.

"Well all I need is a job."

"How much money do we have?"

"I don't know Al. Ed eats too much but I guess I could look for a job tomorrow after Sunday classes." Now I had a new problem. How was I going to take these two to class and make sure they don't get discovered? My teachers disagree with the chibi ideas and will take them away from us and put them in the nurse's office till the end of the day. I guess I could call my friend, Lily. She is the best there is. She even has a chibi Havoc. Just then the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"RIA! GET DOWN AT THE MALL!!"

"Brother?"

"HURRY! YOU'LL LOVE IT!" **CLICK**

I sat there dumb footed. I shrug and put Ed and Al in my pocket. I slip on my boots. I really didn't care if I matched or not. I run out of the door and call a taxi. The driver at my clashing clothes. A blue shirt with a pink bunny and pink words with Ed and Al poking out of the pocket, blackish green pants and black boots. I glare at him and tell to take me to the mall. When we got there, I ran to the clothes shop. There was my brother in a line. I look at the line and it ended at the end of store. I froze. They were selling a few chibis.

"Ugh……Brother, what is going on?"

"OH GOOD YOU'RE HERE!! I thought you would like another chibi seeing that you only have Ed."

"Well I have Al now since Jessica had left. Wait, what did you get from here."

"Well if you must know.." He turned around and did a dramatic pose. "I GOT A TACO!!" I backed up slowly and Ed poked his head out more. My brother held out a taco with a shell, beef, and cheese with hot sauce on it. I felt Ed crawl out. He jumped onto the taco and took a bite.

"AHHHH! MY TACO!" I saw brother slam Ed off of the taco and step on him.

"ED!! GET OFF OF HIM!" I punch my brother and he steps off of him. I bent down and picked up Ed. I placed him back in my pocket. I glare at brother. Bad thing was that my brother was looking at his taco.

"Weak."

"He ate my taco." I laugh at him. "Shut up Ria. Ed, you owe me three bucks."

"THREE BUCKS!!!" I push Ed into my pocket.

"Brother, I'll pay you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home."

"Ok." I turn around and spot the pet shop. One look wouldn't hurt. Could it?

"Hey Ed, Al." They both looked at me.

"You wanna go see some animals?" Al squealed. Ed just nodded and sunk lower into the pocket. There were animals everywhere. Al wanted a cat, but I was afraid one would try and eat him. I settled on holding a dog. It was a golden retriever. I carried it to a play pen area. It as an enclosed area. I sat it down and it jumped for a toy. Al crawled out of my pocket and sat on my lap laughing at the dog. Ed finally decided to come out. The problem was that once the dog saw him, it jumped up and grabbed Ed.

"NO! BAD DOG!! DROP IT!" I yank Ed from its mouth and he was covered in slobber. I laughed and put the dog back. I wiped Ed down and took a taxi home. Ed had fallen asleep in my lap. Al was sitting on my shoulder. I noticed a nice little restaurant. I decided to buy lunch…er….dinner. I go in and wait for a table. A little girl came walking up. She had a uniform on and had a pencil and paper.

"This way ma'am." Her voice was a little squeaky. She took me to a booth and I ordered a salad with a side of potato. She came back after ten minutes with my food. She stood there waiting for the money. I got my wallet out. As I was getting the money out, Ed and Al had crawled onto the table and took turns eating the potato. The little girl noticed them and smiled.

"What are you smiling about? You seem to have an interest in Chibis."

"Y-yes I do. In fact, I have one. Come out Roy. Come meet someone." She nudged her uniform pocket and out came a chibi with a military outfit, black hair, onyx eyes, and a really tired expression.

"COLONEL!!!"

"You know him Ed?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Roy seemed to perk up.

"Well hello again Edward. You've gotten shorter."

"I'M NOT SMALL!!!" Everyone in the restaurant was looking at us. I put my finger to Ed's mouth. He pushed it back and was about to rant again. I quickly shoved some potato in his mouth. He glared at Roy and went back to eating.

"Ok. How do you know Ed, Roy?"

"We were stuck together till this nice young lady bought me." The girl blushed and I smiled. Ed was digging into the potato now. I pick him up and wipe his mouth. He glared at me.

"Ed, I know you're a bottomless pit, but that's no way to act in public. Make sure to wipe your mouth every now and then, so it doesn't ruin your clothes." I sat him back down and scooped out sour cream for him to dip the potato in. Ed swiped some of the potato and dipped it in. He stuffed his cheeks full and was smiling. I laughed and so did the girl. Al was busy eating a little of my salad.

"W-Well e-enjoy the food. I'll be back if you need anything."

"Thanks." Next I saw her manager come up and swipe Roy from her.

"IVY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BRINGING IN CHIBIS!!?"

"N-Not to. I'm sorry, I-I c-can't l-leave him alone. H-he may n-need something."

"I DON'T CARE! HE'S RUINING YOUR WORK PROGRESS!" I slammed my fists to the table. The manager looked at me.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We'll get a new waiter for you."

"Actually, I was having a great talk with her. She's not ruining anything. Just leave her chibi here with me. I'll stay till her work hours are over."

"No. I see she has wasted enough of your time. IVY! YOU'RE F-" I slapped my hand around his mouth to shut him up.

"I said, leave her chibi here. I have no problem with it. Now, if you try and fire her, I will make sure that my fists make contact with that little brain of yours."

"I can sue you for that."

"And I can sue you for sexual abuse."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh really." Since everyone was ignoring us, I pushed the man on top of Ivy. I swiped out my camera. I carried it just in case something cool happened. I took photos of the manager on top of Ivy. She was screaming and blushing. The man got up and glared at me.

"W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!?"

"I have proof of abuse." I waved my camera in his face. He glared harder before throwing Roy to me. I caught him and slipped him into my pocket. The manager mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" I had a mocking tone to my words.

"I said, 'fine she can stay, but she can't bring that chibi back here.'" And with that, he left. I helped Ivy up. She was shaking.

"T-Thanks. T-his is my only job."

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah."

"I'm Ria."

"Ivy as the manager and nametag s-says." I sat back down and smiled. I look at my plate and the potato is gone. I look at Ed and he was asleep. I huff and pick him up. I put him in my pocket. When he was put in, Roy had grabbed my finger and I pulled him out. He jumps off and sits at the corner of the table.

"S-see you later R-Roy." Ivy waved by and returned back to working. I poke Roy in the back and he turns to look at me.

"So, why is she so shy?"

"Her parents died not long ago. She hardly talks when it's not on the job. Unfortunately, we are stuck in a hotel. She can't afford a house or apartment."

"And she is how old?"

"15."

"Well, I got a deal with ya."

"And that would be?"

"You guys can come live with me, Al, and Ed, and you guys can help keep these two under control while I'm at college. Deal?"

"I'll have to ask her."

"Oh, how long is her work shift?"

"In about 3 hours she will be let off."

"It will be 10pm by then."

"Yeah."

"Well I better eat this stuff before it disappears like my potato." I shoved a fork full of salad in my mouth, careful not to fork Al. I got done in about 20 minutes. The rest of the time I was sitting there playing with Al. Finally after 3 hours, Ivy had come out covered in grease. I gave back Roy and told her the offer.

"I can't do that. I-I be a b-burden. I can't."

"No you won't. Listen, if I knew you were a burden, then I wouldn't have asked you. So please say yes."

"W-well, ugh….f-fine."

"Good!" I place Al in my pocket with Ed and dragged Ivy out. I called a taxi and took her to my apartment. I unlock the door and show her around.

"And you will sleep in this bedroom. It used to be my roommates, but she moved."

"R-really? Y-you mean I c-can have my own r-room?"

"Of course. Now the bathroom is down the stairs to the left, and the kitchen is just beyond that."

"T-Thank you s-so much."

"Don't mention it." I leave her and decided that it was time to hit the hay. I take the boys one last trip to the restroom and then went back to my room. I made another bed for Al. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. Course you had the musical rhythm of Ed's snoring.

**Ria; Ok, this the new thing to it.**

**Ed; Why am I still a chibi?**

**Ria: Cuz this is what the story is about.**

**Ed; I hate you.**

**Ria; Good. OK! I'm sorry for those people who thought this was boring and they decided to keep reading and didn't review for my little spirit.**

**Ed; They hardly ever review for your stories.**

**Ria; I know. Nobody like the rookie.**

**Ed: Oh well. The disclaimer was misplaced today. Ria does not own FMA or any of it's characters except for Lily, Jessica, Herself, Carrie, and her brother. They were the OCs.**

**Ria; Please review and tell me if you like it. I still need 27 more people to review by the end of the month. REMEMBER! If you review twice, then it won't count to my friend. They have to be different.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ria442 is in the house!**

**

* * *

**

I would like to point out to my readers who HAVEN'T reviewed that this still rookie writer has redone the last chapter to where there is hardly any spelling errors. Please do review for me……IF YOU'RE SO BORED WITH THIS, THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS!!!? I've had a lot of people reading this, and they could have reviewed and saved me from my evil friend. I would like to thank the reviewers from last time.

**Annoyed by you: Yes…..we all now know that you like tacos to. Sorry but your review didn't count to my friend. THANKS FOR REVIEWING IT!!! (Hugs)**

**Saphira Eliante(lazy=no log: Sorry for the spelling errors. I was really tired when I wrote it. The convention is ohayocon in Columbus Ohio Jan. 30- Feb. 1. Knowing my friend she won't take me. Oh and if you know this then, RED DAWN!! **

****

OK!! Again I say review after this chapter please. 26 more review please. ON WITH THE SHOW!

**

* * *

**

Last time….

_I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. Course you had the musical rhythm of Ed's snoring._

* * *

I was half awake now. I felt fingers poking me.

"No……lem…e….shleep.." I roll onto my stomach letting my face burry into the pillow. I felt the fingers again. I turn my head and open my eyes. There in front of me is a girl with light brown hair and big blue eyes. I jump up and go into a karate stand. It took me a few minutes to recognize her as Ivy. I sit back down and look at the clock.

"3:00 in the morning. Are you crazy?" I stretched and yawned. I lay my head back on the pillow. "So, what brilliant idea do you have to wake me up at this time, when I have school today?" I look back up at her and she blushes.

"W-Well, I-I n-need to. Ugh….I-I Hm…." She blushes harder and looks down. I got the hint.

"Bathroom, back left side in the closet, second shelf."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Just do it and go back to bed." She nods and I smile at her. I watch her go through the door.

"Who wuz dat?" Ed was slurring his words again. Not much of a morning person.

"Just Ivy Ed. Go back to bed."

"But I have to go to the restroom."

"Can you wait 10 minutes?"

"No. I need to go now." I turn to look at him. He is wide awake now and is crossing his legs. See, Chibis need the restroom frequently. I groan and get up. I put Ed in my pocket and go down to the restroom. I gave it a quick knock.

"Ivy. Ed needs to go, so do you think you can hurry?"

"N-No. I-I n-never used one of t-these b-before."

"Used one of what?"

"Hush Ed. Ivy. Just unwrap it and stick it on the bottom. It'll stick."

"T-Thanks."

"Yeah." I go over to the other side of the wall and sit down. Ed crawls out and starts pouting. "Relax, she'll be out in a few minutes. Wait…how much of my soda did you drink at the restaurant?"

"About one fourth of it."

"That's a lot. You should know better to drink that much." I looked down at him with concerned eyes. I place my finger on his chin to make him look at me. He frowns at me and I groan. He was so predictable. Eat till you burst, sleep till no tomorrow, and my favorite, shop till you drop. I look back up and the bathroom door opens.

"You done Ivy?"

"Y-yes R-Ria."

"Well come out from behind the door." I see Ivy scoot out from behind the door with her hair in spikes. I burst out laughing. Ivy was blushing and tried to fix her hair. She then walked upstairs to her room. She turned at the top of the stairs and gave me a smile. I stood there, surprised, because she had actually smiled to me when she didn't have to.

"RIIIAAAAAA! I HAVE TO GO!!!" I felt Ed kick my chest from inside my pocket. I snap out of it and went into the bathroom. I place Ed on the counter, to see that I was too late. He glared at me.

"I TOLD YOU!!"

"I-I'm sorry." I held back a laugh. I pick him back up and grab his pants. This is what I was talking about. Chibi's had to go to the restroom frequently. Especially Ed, who loved to make a glutton of himself and decided to drink a lot of my soda, when he was hungry. I pull off his pants and pulled out some pajama bottoms for him with clean underwear. He switched his clothes quickly.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!"

"Not really. You need to stop yelling. Not my fault that someone needed the restroom when you needed to also. How about I get you something sweet tomorrow after school?"

"Hot chocolate?"

"Sure, but only if you will forgive me for my mistake."

"YAY!! HOT CHOCOLATE!!!" I groaned and put his clothes in the plastic bag for washing. I headed back up to my room. I put him back to bed, but he crawled back down and laid on my pillow. He used my pillow case as a blanket. I shrugged and covered back up. I could feel Ed's breath on my ear.

I open my eyes to see light shining through the window. I look at the clock and it said….7:00am. I ONLY HAD 5 MINUTES TILL CLASS STARTED!! I jump up and throw on clothes from the floor. I look in the mirror and see that I am wearing a red shirt with white letter saying 'I'm better than you, so deal with it.' And I am wearing my traditional black boots and white pants. I throw on a green bandana and put on my glasses. My contacts were hurting my eyes.

"ED!! GET READY!!" Ed jumps up from his sleeping position and holds out his hands. I pick him up and put him in my pocket. He was still in pajama bottoms, but I didn't care. I run to Ivy's room and go in. I jump on her bed to wake her.

"W-WHAT I-IS W-WRONG R-RIA!!?"

"…ONLY3MINUTESLEFT!BYE!!" I jump off and run out the door, grabbing my coat (Since it WAS November) and purse, containing my wallet, my ID, apartment keys, girl needs, and spare clothes for Ed.

…_Welcome to this beautiful Sunday morning students. Today shall be another great day at Rickshires college. I would just like to point out that there have been several Chibis here these last few days, so we of the school board have banned them from here. If you have one today, make sure you drop them at the nurse's office for the day.'_

I started sprinting as fast as my feet could carry me. I flew through the doors to my art class. I barge through the doors. All the students were looking at me and then the intercom came back on.

'_Ria Richards. Please report to the principals office for skipping the first 5 minutes of class for the 5__th__ day. That is all and sorry for the interruption.'_

"Damn…."

"What was that Ria~"

"Shut up Kyle." It was the school bully here to…well what else, bully me. I trudge to the front office. The principal was grinning at me.

"Please take a seat Ria….Make yourself at him."

"You sure about that?"

"Why of course."

"Ok." I walk over to the chair in front of his desk and take off my shoes. Plopping my feet on his desk, I wait for his lecture. He looks disgusted. I wiggle my toes in his face and grin.

"Do please take your feet off." I put them down.

"Ok. What do you want? Money? Me getting detention? A blowjob? TELL ME WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME!!?"

"Don't use those words around my lady."

"Oo, I'm sooo scaaared."

"Don't temp me."

"Shut it and tell me what you want?"

"Can't an old friends say hi?"

"We're NOT friends. YOU'RE the principal of the school and supposed to be supporting us. NOT calling us down here to give you something special when the rest of the school board isn't here." The principal did have a crush on me. He was only 23 and I was 18. I do admit that he did have looks. Short blonde hair with it in little spikes at the front. slumped into my chair and stated putting my Chemy in my lap with the earphones in my ears. Chemy was the newest music player. It was smaller than the others. I turned it on, and the song Potential Breakup Song by Aly and AJ was playing into my brain. I could see the principal talking, but no words came out of his mouth. I felt Ed move in my pocket. He was probably asleep again. I got up and headed out the door holding my shoes. I walk off to class. I could hear the principal yelling for me. Probably disappointed that I didn't give him what he wanted. I open the class door and walk to my seat, which just so happened to be by Kyle's.

"Hey Ria~! Nice outfit~! Did you get it from the dump~ or your grandma~!" I could hear his annoying voice over my music. He then pulls out my earphone and spit in my ear.

"EW!!" I stood up and wiped it out. He was laughing hard. I glared daggers at him, before reluctantly sitting back down.

"HEY EMO! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with the principal~!"

"No. Shut up, sit your fat ass back in your chair, and go suck someone." I laid my head on the desk, learning about shading in portraits. The teacher was really nice. He let me work with him instead of Kyle. The thing about this teacher was that he was actually 19. He had a pretty well body to. Toned abs, strong muscles, and probably lift about 5 kids. But he was gently as a butterfly.

"Ria." Oh his voice had a tone of sympathy in it. I look up at him and smile.

"Yes teacher?"

"Do you know why Kyle picks on you?"

"Not really."

"Well I think he likes you." I jumped and messed up my fox painting. The reddish brown color had mixed in with its' eye and made it look like it had no face.

"What did you say?"

"I said, ' I think he likes you.'"

"And you say that why?"

"It's obvious. He bugs you, makes you mad to where you blush, and all sorts of stuff." Just then the bell rang for second class. I got up and threw away the ruined picture of the fox demon. I left the room heading to construction class. It was a wood cutting class, where chibis were allowed to be there. I pull out Ed. He is still asleep and is now in my palm.

"Hello Ria. Brought Edward again?"

"Yes sir. We woke up late and he had to wear his pajama bottoms. I'm sorry about that."

"That's ok. Go to your workbench and….wait. How long ago was it when he went to the restroom?"

"About…….3 hours ago. Do you want him to go before class starts?"

"Yes, because we are working on a project today, and will take all day in here." I nodded and went to the girl's restroom. There were a lot of girls in there. They were staring at me. I went into a stall and woke Ed up. I covered his mouth so no one would know that he was in there. Ed went while I made sure no one tried to get in. One of the girls had walked into the other stall by me. I was curious what she was talking about, so I eavesdropped.

"Hey, Sara."

"What Carol?"

"Did you see how tired Ria looked today?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I heard that her roommate Jessica had left her."

"So she was seeing another girl. I knew it."

"Did you see how she dressed?"

"Yeah."

"Her pants were ripped at her thigh." I look at my pants and there was a 'small' rip on it. It didn't show skin though. I grumbled. I felt Ed poke my hand and I picked him up. I put him in my pocket and listen to the two again.

"Did you see her shirt?"

"The bump in it? Yeah. I saw it move."

"You don't think it's another chibi?"

"I think it is. It's probably that pint sized Ed thing that she always brings." I slammed the stall door open and unlocked the other girls' door. I saw her writing on the walls. I yank her out and slap her.

"R-RIA!! I-I D-DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE!!"

"WELL BELIEVE IT!!! IF YOU INSULT ED BY ME AGAIN, THEN MY LITTLE FRIENDS WILL MAKE CONTACT WITH THAT SNOBBY FACE OF YOURS!!" I held my fist to her and slapped her again before letting go. I go over to the sink and let Ed wash his hands. I turn around and Ed has his head poking out of the pocket. I glare at the girls before stomping back to my class room.

"Ria. What's wrong girl?"

"Just preps. I heard them talking of Ed. I was about to beat them senseless."

"Well, just relax and go to your workbench. You have instructions on what to do."

"K. Where is everyone?"

"You were the one chosen for this job."

"Alright." I go to my workbench and set Ed next to me. He crawls up and over my face and sits on my head. I hold up the diagram and it shows a picture of an angel holding a blue bird in her fragile hands.

"You sure I can do this?"

"Yes Ria. I pretty sure you can."

"Can I listen to my Chemy?"

"Sure. I'll help just in case you need assistance."

"Thanks." I pop out my Chemy and started listening to my favorite songs off of FullMetal Alchemist. I began cutting into the once poplar tree and began shaping it into a angel. Next came the bird. It took longer since it was so small with so much detail. In about 4 hours, I got it done. It was a human sized angel. There were holes in it.

"What are the holes for sir?"

"They are for the candles that are for the dearly departed." I look at the angel and see that her face was lopsided. I took some sandpaper and fixed it. I poked Ed, who was still on my head, to wake him. He rolled off and into my hands. I laughed and the bell rang for us to go home.

"Bye sir."

"Bye. See ya next week Ria." I smile and nodded. I ran out of the school. I took the long way, since I owed Ed hot chocolate. I went into an ice cream parlor and got him the super extras small cup. I look around and there are kids with their own chibis. One little girl had a Honey-senpai from Ouran High School Host Club. I look over to a couple and they have a Haruhi and Tamaki. I leave the parlor and walk home. When I reached the house, I heard screaming. I run in and see that Ivy was crying. I run over to her and pull her into a hug. Ed had jumped down and ran off somewhere.

"Ivy. Relax girl. What happened?"

"R-R-R-R"

"Yes. What do you need from me?"

"ROY! Y-YOU DUMBBUTT!!"

"What is wrong?!"

"H-HE…H-he"

"STOP STUTTERING AND TELL ME!!"

"HE TRIED TO GET A BOOK AND THEY FELL ON HIM AND AL!! I TRIED DIGGING THEM OUT, BUT THE BOOKS ARE TO HEAVY!!!" I get up and run to the bookcase. The bookcase had fallen down on top of some of the books. Ed was crawling into the pile. I run up and grab him. I put him in my pocket and started digging.

"AL!! ALPHONSE!! DAMNIT!!!" I pulled more books out and saw a gloved hand. I pull the book off and it was Roy. I pick him up and pull him to my face.

"Did you find your book Roy?"

"Not really. Al is just under the bookcase." I sigh and put him in my pocket with Ed. I stood up and put my hands under the bookcase. I pulled up with as much strength as I could muster. IT lifted slowly, but I finally got it standing again. I pulled off more books and saw Al reading one. I started laughing and he, Roy, and Ed joined in. Ivy came in and slapped Roy in the face.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN ROY!! YOU SCARED ME!!" She pulled him out of the pocket and hugged him tight to her face. I put Al in my pocket. I felt Ed shrink into the pocket. Al then squealed. I reach in the pocket and pull out Ed.

"Not now Ed. As long as Al is willing to, I don't care, but not now or here." He nods and I place him back. I then headed to the kitchen to get dinner started. Now what do we want?

**

* * *

**

AGAIN!! IF you are so bored with this then, why are you still reading this? Sorry if I haven't updated for a few days. My school is pilling homework on me. OKAY!! Please do review if something needs to be changed. I could do a censored scene if I wanted to, but I don't feel like it today. Course, most people like a clean story. I like clean stories so don't get your hopes up. I may do one, but I'm still thinking. OK!! Tell me what you like or dislike about this story.

**Saphira Eliante(lazy=no log: I have no clue who those people are that you mentioned in the review. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ria442 is in the house!**

**

* * *

**

I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY!! I am so sorry it took forever. I am sorry that I can't properly thank the reviewers so….THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! One did give me a great idea and I wanted to wait till it was like it over here to get me going. Alright….hopefully this one isn't too much of drama. 0_0;

* * *

We all had our dinner and went to bed for the night. Though we never expected what was going to happen in the morning. I felt two sets of hands poking my eyelids.

"If you two want to keep your hands, then I suggest you quit poking my eye lids so I can open them." The hands stop and I open my eyes to see a disparate face on Ed and a smiling one on Al.

"Restroom again Ed?"

"YESSSS! HURRY THIS TIME!!!" I get up and pick them both up. It was colder than usual though. I get into the restroom and place Ed by the little ladder. Ed climbs down to do his business. Al watched me brush my teeth before I handed him his tooth brush. Ed climbed up and grinned.

"No Ed. Christmas time you can do that if you want, but not now." He folded his arms and sat mumbling something. "What was that.?"

"I said…….."

"Say it louder."

"I said you ruin everything."

"I'm not ruining it, I'm………… I hope your not……you know."

"NO!! I DIDN'T GET THAT FAR!!"

"B-Brother…..don't yell."

"Shut up and wash your hands and brush your teeth." Ed growled and I flicked his nose. I handed him his brush and he got all the needs done. "Bath time."

"WHAT!!?"

"You have to have one every two days guys. Just get it over with." I pick the two up and unclothe them. Both covered themselves blushing. "Come on guys. It's not like I've haven't seen it before."

"THAT'S CUZ YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT WE COUOLD DO IT OURSELVES!!"

"That's was because it wasn't in the manual."

"YOU DON'T NEED A MANUAL FOR TEENAGERS BASTARD!!!"

"I love you to." I set them in the tub and they huddled together preparing for the cold water. I turned on the water slowly and when it warmed I let it go full blast. Both squealed at the relatively cold water before it warmed up.

"OK YOU CAN LEAVE!!!"

"Not when you two are having an affair."

"W-We won't do anything Ria."

"I trust YOU Al, not HIM." I pointed to Ed, who was sliding over to the soap I had put out. I reached over and got a little bit of soap in my hand and started washing Al's hair.

"I can….mgh…..do it….ahh…R-Ria."

"It's ok. I think I can do a little favor for ya. Now start washing your body." He nodded and I held out my hand full of soap. He washed his body while I washed his hair. Ed was eyeing something, but I didn't know what cuz I had a task to do. I rinsed Al off and pulled him out. I put him on a towel and turned to Ed.

"Your turn bub."

"WHAT!!?"

"Just do it."

"NUH UH!!" I sighed and grabbed his waist. I dragged him to my side and got soap on my hand. I gently rubbed his scalp and I could hear his mewls and sighs of pleasure.

"Told you would like it. It's not that bad." I yawned and rinsed him off too. Pulling him out of the towel, I set him by Al and he jumped on him. "And the gay boy fell in love with a lamb."

"WHAT!!" Ed jumped off Al and glared. I held out his clothes.

"Cover up please." With a blush, he yanked them from my hands. They both got into their clothes. Ed's was a blue sweater with black pants and Al's was a red sweater with black pants to. I put the two in my pocket which had a rabbit saying 'Does it look like I care?' on it. I walk into the living room to see out the window.

"Well I'll be. IT SNOWED!"

"SNOW!!"

"Brother! LET'S GO PLAY IN IT!"

"Wait a minute you two. You can't go out until you have breakfast, I make a fire, and Ivy and Roy wake up."

"BUT-!"

"No buts. I don't want you two getting sick." I grabbed some Rice Krispies and filled a bowl and set the boys to eat it. "You two stay here. I'll be back in about 3 minutes after I start a fire." They nod and start eating. I got out fire wood and put them into a fire place. I finally get it started after 5 tries.

"RIA!! CAN WE GO OUT NOW!!!?"

"Is Ivy up?" I say walking into the kitchen.

"No….but can you turn her light on, tell her we're going outside, and come out with us?"

"Fine…..you didn't even eat your food." I look at the clock and it was thirty minutes past 12:00. It took me thirty minutes to fix the fire, and that had left me suspicions. I sighed and went up to turn on the lights. Ivy was already up and getting dressed. Roy was doing the same. He was just putting on his shirt and pants.

"Ivy, Me and the boys are going outside….you want to come?"

"S-S-Sure. G-G-G-Give me a-a-a-a-a minute s-s-s-so I c-c-can g-g-get Roy f-f-fixed up." She was so shy. I smile and leave her.

"ED!! AL!! YOU WANT MY OLDER BROTHER TO JOIN US!!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"Sure Ria."

"Ok Al." I ran over to the phone and dialed his number.

'_HELLOOOOOO!'_

"Hey bro. You want to come over and play with me and the boys in the snow? I can even introduce you to Ivy and her chibi."

'_Well I can't at the moment so I should…Ok. I'll be over in 20 minutes.'_

"Alright. See ya." I hung up the phone and grabbed a piece of paper and drew a ghost. I put it on a fish hook. I wanted to see what the boys would do. I snuck out the door and went out back to the window that faced the kitchen. I hung it inside. Why the window was open, I had no clue.

"OOOOOHHH!! EEEDDWARRRRRRRRD!!! ALLLLLLPHOOOOONSE!" I caught a glimpse of the boys turning and screaming.

"AAHHHH! IT'S A FLOATING SHOPPING LIST!!" _'Shopping list?'_ I heard a honk out front and the boys started laughing. I walk out front to see my brother getting out of his car.

"You went over the speed limit, didn't you?"

"You left the boys alone, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

"Well bring them out; I'll start making a snowman."

"Ok." I walk back in and grabbed the boys. I fit them into their coats and boots. I slipped on my coat and boots. Before leaving, I set out some extra coats and boots for Roy and Ivy. I put Al in my right pocket of my coat and Ed on my left. I walk back out and brother is almost done with the snowman.

"Wow. Almost done see."

"Yeah….Where is Al and the annoyance?"

"I'M NOT ANNOYING!!!"

"Right here." I pulled them out of my pockets and sat them on the ground. I waked over to my brother and helped him with the snowman. "Now all we need is a nose….HEY! WHERE'S THE CARROT!!?"

"I just had it here a minute ago….ED!!" I look where brother was pointing and Ed was running away with it and eating it. I watched my brother chase him till…"

"Where did he go?"

"He's under you." Brother lifted his foot to see Ed flat in the snow.

"HAHAHAH!! ED YOU'RE A SHORTY!!"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!" Ed jumped up and bit into my brother's ankle. My brother lifted some snow and made a snowball. My brother reached down and picked up Ed and shoved Ed head first into the snow ball. He threw it at the house and when it hit, Ed's lower body hung from it. I sighed and went back to making the snowman.

"Ria….I'm cold."

"Come here Al." I reached down and Al walked into my waiting hand. I opened my coat and put him in the inside pocket. "YOU TO ED! I DON'T WANT YOU SICK!" I walk over to Ed and pull on his legs to get him unstuck. He had mats of snow in his hair and I shoved him in the pocket with Al. Ed was shivering to the bone.

"You can come in if you want to brother." I open the door and head in. Brother follower me and made himself at home.

"So how are your grades?"

"They could be better, but I'm managing."

"What are they?"

"Um….A,B,D,C,A,A,B."

"You need to get that D up."

"I suck at English. Get over it." I pull off my coat and get the boys out of theirs. Ed shook his head before shivering. I stuffed him in my shirt pocket, which was warmer. Ed was sneezing nonstop. I placed my pinky on his forehead.

"Ed, you're burning up. Take it easy and settle down."

"R-R-R-Ria…..W-w-who's t-t-t-that?" I look up to see Ivy walking down the stairs. Her hair was wet and dripping everywhere.

"This is my brother….Leon. He is probably going to stay the night."

"Nah, I'll go home after a few minutes. Nice to meet you…ugh..?"

"I-I-Ivy."

"Ivy. Nice to meet you. Well sis, I'll be heading home now."

"Alright. See ya." We all waved by and watched him leave. I look at the clock and it says 7:00.

"WE WERE OUT THAT LONG!!!?"

"Y-y-yeah. I fell asleep. S-s-s-sorry."

"It's alright. Now I know why Ed is so sick." I get up and head to the kitchen. I made hot chocolate and went back to the fire place. I sat in front of it. Ed crawled out and took a sip of mine. I don't get sick, so I didn't care. Ivy sat by me and leaned against me. Roy and Al popped out from behind her and started taking decent sips from her hot chocolate. We both laughed when Ed had gotten whip cream on his nose. Well this was a start for Ivy in her new life.

"I hope tomorrow will be just as good." I whispered. We stared at the fire in unison. All the boys fell asleep. I took the liberty of doing everything that night, so they could have some sleep. I go up into my room to see Al on my pillow sucking his thumb like a baby. I smiled and got in next to him.

"Night little one. Have pleasant dreams……but not to pleasant." I closed my eyes after a hard day. AL was scooting closer to me and cuddled into a little ball. I laughed and gave a little peck to his cheek.

"Good…night….Ria."

"Night Al….and Ed."

**

* * *

**

I hope that makes up on how much I haven't updated. I'm so sorry if this didn't come out good. Well it could take a while for the next update, since I am doing others stories. OK! BYE!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ria442 Doesn't own any of these characters. **

**

* * *

**

SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! I've needed new ideas and then I had to pay my friend 50 bucks since I only got like 12 reviews. So no convention this year. I thank all the reviewers and I hope this one chapter is better than the last. On with the chappy.

* * *

Well, there we were. Stuck in the airport trying to get to Florida for the rest of winter. It had turned out that Ivy's boss had lost business and then bills went up to where I couldn't support us anymore. I had to make a drastic move. I had to move back in with….(gulp) my parents. Our heating bill to far up that we were reduced to taking cold showers and having to use blankets. I had packed all our stuff and sent it to my parents a week advance. Today sucked. I only had 255 dollars and that would only be enough to get us to Florida and get a ride to the house. After what seemed like hours, we finally got on our plane.

"Ria."

"What Al?"

"How long are we flying?"

"About 4 hours."

"Ok." Al sunk back into my pocket with the sleeping blonde. I look to my left to see Ivy looking out the window with Roy on her shoulder. I smile and return to my magazine. I flipped to a page where they had new shirts for sale. I look back over at Ivy who had on a red blouse with blue jeans on. I look back at the shirt that caught my attention. A green sweater with the sleeves cut off to show a black silk undershirt.

"Ivy."

"Y-Yes?" She turned with a smile and a frown on Roy's face. He crawled down into her front pocket and it looked like he curled into a ball to fit.

"Would you like to have this shirt?" I held up the magazine so she could see it. She blushed at it and looked away.

"N-No….I couldn't. W-We already d-don't have m-much money." She looked up again and smiled. "Besides, I w-wouldn't want t-to be a b-burden." She smiled again before facing the window again. I groaned and slapped the magazine on my face. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

…

…

"Ria…..wake up." I felt a nudge on my arm. I open my eyes to see Ivy's in my face. There was a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. I whined and sat up. I stand up and wobble over to the exit. I could here slight snores coming from my pocket. We had quickly grabbed our bags. I had to drag Ivy into the restroom, because she was so nervous. I had to move quickly to get a taxi. The whole way home, Ivy had been playing with Roy's hair, much to his dislike, and kept fidgeting.

"Alright, what's wrong Ivy?"

"W-What if t-they don't l-like me?" I stared at her before laughing out loud. Ivy tilted her head to the side and huffed out in irritation. "I-I'M S-S-SERIOUS!"

"The only thing they WON'T like about you is the way you stutter and how shy you are."

"I-Is that b-bad?"

"No. Just calm down cuz we're here." She made a small "Eeep" as the car came to a stop. I handed the driver the money and help Ivy out of the car. I looked up at the giant white house in front of me. I heaved a sigh as I grabbed our bags and took a step into the house.

"S-So big."

"Well that's what happens when your parents want the best for their children." I swing the door open and was greeted with strong arms.

"RIA!! YOU'RE BACK!!!"

"Nice to see you dad." I patted his back and he let go. His dark brown hair in his blue eyes. I smiled as I notice Mom in the back room cooking.

"Who's this?"

"That's Ivy. She's been living with me till now. I am allowing her to stay with me ok."

"Sure, sure. So where are the boys?" I pointed into my pocket and reached inside to feel two lumps. I pick them up and they were jostled awake from the move. Al poked his head out first and rubbed his eyes.

"HEY SPORT!!" My dad reached down in the pocket and picked up Al.

"Wha-!?"

"DAD! Be gentle." He ignored me while playing with Al's hair. He always seemed so girly sometimes. I walked over to Ivy and pulled her over to a sofa to sit. I sat next to her and pulled Ed out. His eyes were slightly dropping and opening back up. I lifted his head in order to see his amber eyes. I smiled and slid his shirt and coats back down to cover his chest.

"RIA!! ELP!" I turn to see Dad throwing Al in the air. I get up and snatch Al away. My dad did a whimpering sound and dragged off into the kitchen.

"He is such a kid sometimes! Doesn't he ever listen!? I told him to be gentle, not rough!" I slammed my foot on the ground, waking Ed up fully. He crawled up onto my lap where Al was and hugged him. He pulled away laughing.

"Wasn't funny." Al said looking at the ground embarrassed. I stared at the two, then at Ivy and her chibi. I notice that Roy was falling asleep on her lap.

"Ivy."

"Y-Yes!?"

"Go upstairs, first door on the right, and go get some sleep. I know you've been up since 3 in the morning last night." She smiled sheepishly and turned to face the stairs. She sighed and lifted herself off the sofa and went up to go to bed. I grab the two boys and carry them off to the kitchen. I put them in my pocket and their heads popped out. I go up to my mom and hug her from behind.

"Hello to you to."

"I've missed you mom." She placed her hand on mine and showed her big brown eyes at me with a flash of a smile. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and with slight grey at the top, as with my dad except his was short (Duh) and was also a little grey at the top. I smiled back and sat over at the dining table. I sat the blondes on the table and they huddled together. They looked over every inch of the table to the last crack in the wall.

"Liking the view boys?"

"It's so big."

"Yeah….that's what happens when you move." I stare off out the window where my family had a pool. I slumped back in the chair and rested my head on the table.

"Dinner will be done in an hour."

"Thanks."

"You want some sour cream with it?"

"Thanks."

"Can you say anything else?"

"falso."

"What?"

"No. No I can't say very much anymore."

"Why don't you and the boys go out to the pool?" I saw the blondes jump up and run to my eyes.

"Can we go swimming?" I moaned and stood up. I grabbed them by the pants and headed upstairs to my room to get swimsuits. As I passed Ivy's room, I could here slight snores coming from both occupants. I closed my door and saw that my mom and dad had redecorated. It was a purple room and a red space with miniature dressers and beds. I walked over to the dressers and pull out little swim trunks. One was red and black while the other was blue and white. I pull down the boys pants and their boxers got caught on their belts, thus pulling them down with the pants. Both their faces went red and they covered themselves.

"DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP DOING THAT!!!?"

"No, but if you guys quit tightening your belts around your waist to where you can't breath, then this wouldn't happen."

"WE CAN DRESS OURSELVES THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! AND I THINK ME AND AL WOULD LIKE TO KEEP OUR PANTS ON WITHOUT THE WORRY OF THEM FALLING OFF, SO THAT IS WHY WE KEEP THE BELTS TIGHT!!!"

"Thanks for the lovely story Ed, but I would like it if you would please put your swim trunks on while I change." I set them down and turned around. I undid all my clothes and put on a black bikini that my parents had bought me. I look in the mirror and see that the top barely covered anything! I quickly grabbed a towel and covered myself up. I looked back at the boys and both were looking at each other, both faces flushed red. I went over, picked them up and carried them out.

"Um….Ria."

"Yes Al?"

"Why is your swim suit so….ugh….small?"

"Don't ask. My parents can't seem to remember that I'm A SIZE B NOT A SIZE NEGATIVE A!" I yelled making sure everyone within the house knew my displeasure. I walked onto the patio and went over to the pool side. I grabbed those little water wings for Al and Ed. If they didn't stay above water then they would surely die in seconds. I put Al in first to make sure they worked. He stayed afloat and then I put Ed in, hoping the automail wouldn't make him drown. Luckily he stayed above water surface. I smiled and took off my towel to hear a whistle. I look behind me and there is a boy somewhere near my age I presume. He walks over and I cover back up.

"Who are you and what are you doing over here." I demanded with a stern voice. He shrugged and went over to the pool; looking at Ed and Al who were splashing each other till they noticed him. Al hid behind Ed, while Ed growled at him and had a demonic look in his eyes.

"So you have chibis to eh?"

"Yeah, what's it to you asswhite."

"Such harsh words from a girl with a small swim suit that makes everything in the upper area look big." I felt my face go red and looked away.

"Not my fault asswhite. My parents can't get any of my clothes right."

"So you're the daughter of the Richards huh. They had always said you were a well behaved child, but stopped being nice after you turned 15 when you…"

"SHUT UP! Who are you and how do you know that?!"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Um…..no since I'm still calling you asswhite, asswhite"

"Damn, you really do forget. It's me! Ben." And that's when it clicked. The damn perverted person I used to go to art class with and make lots of perverted jokes with.

"NOW I REMEMBER! You're that kid Benson from art class."

"Don't call me that."

"Benny?"

"No."

"BENJY!"

"Hell no"

"Benjamin."

"Don't care for that."

"SON!"

"HELL NO!"

"Just Ben?"

"Sure."

"How about pervert?"

"I am not?!"

"Remember art class."

"Shut up" I sat down on the patio and looked at him for a minute. It was all coming back, the brown hair, the blue/green/whatever color it changed to eyes, the damn same hoodie he always wore, the bump in the pants….wait…WHAT THE HELL!? I pointed at his bump and he looked down and laughed.

"It's not what you think. I to, have a chibi. Alright Barry, come on out." It sounded as if Ben was cooing the poor son-of-a-bitch. Out popped this little skull helmet thing and was glaring at Ben.

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" The chibi crawled out and climbed up to his shoulder and fell down. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO TALL!?"

"Hush Barry, you don't need air remember. You're a suit of armor."

"Shat up you brat." I got up and picked up Barry and he looked at me.

"So you're Barry?"

"Why yes my sweet and your skin looks so good that I could slice it up to shreds."

"Too bad you your giant knife is like a paper cut."

"IT'S CALLED A CHOPPER!! AND I WILL SHOW YOU A PAPER CUT!!" Barry started running in the air trying to get to Ben without any success. I threw Barry back to Ben and went over to the pool. I noticed that Al and Ed were splashing each other again and I smiled.

"HEY YOU GUYS WANNA SEE ME DIVE!?" Ed and Al looked over and nodded. They swam out of the way while I got on the diving board. Ben was watching me while holding Barry away from him. I took a deep breath and dived into the water. I came back up and grabbed the boys by the trunks and swam them to the edge of the pool. We got out and I walked to Ben holding the boys.

"Well I guess I'd better get inside so we don't catch a col….wait….this is Florida…..I keep thinking its cold."

"Yeah you forget a lot." Says Ben smiling. He put Barry inside his hoodie pocket and then doubled over in pain.

"HAH! I TOLD YOU I'D SHOW YOU A PAPER CUT!!"

"You're lucky I don't just bash you skull in. And lucky shot because it's so small that it can go through fabric."

"Let me guess….he cut you there." I said bending down looking at his head. He nodded then got back up.

"Well, since I have nothing to do, I guess I will just go home." I nodded and he waved his hand goodbye and left…..with a screaming Barry telling him to stop crushing him with his hand.

"Ed….Al"

"Yeah Ria?" Both said in unison.

"Don't turn out to be like Barry."

"Agreed."

**

* * *

**

THERE, HAPPY?! I updated. I had some other ideas to, but I forgot that I already had half of this chapter done when I started again. Well….I'm gonna update this when I feel like it again. Sorry for the lateness but I didn't feel like writing a lot. I may not update any stories since school has me on a leash. Well…..review if you want to. Give me your opinions and ideas to if you feel like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well…………..updated…………wee…….should I care? … Nope. I was listening to the song "Strangers" off of Wolf's Rain…..made me pretty sad and I think that's why this chapter came out all…..sadish…lol**

* * *

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

"WELL YOU'RE UGLY!!"

"YOU'RE STUPID!!"

"GO DROWN!"

"GO FALL OFF A CLIFF!"

"BOYS!! WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP BEFORE YOU SEND YOU OFF TO BED!!" I yelled at the two figures on the table at each others' neck. The blonde eased off slowly while the darker haired walked over to Ivy.

"How did this all start anyway Roy?" said Ivy taking a bite of her food.

"Don't care."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't really know."

"You have to remember!"

"I don't know."

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! JEEZ! YOU ALL COMPLAIN TOO MUCH!" I slammed my fists on the table and stood up. I grabbed Al and Ed and ran up to my room. It's been a month since me and Ivy came here. I made some renovations to my pink room to a black room with yellow curtains, a dresser, and a green double bed. I sat the boys down on the bed and jumped on top of it, landing on my back. The two crawled up my leg and onto my stomach.

"Why are you all mad all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, me and Ed didn't do anything to make you mad……right?"

"Leave me alone." I rolled on my side and held my abdomen. Something was wrong, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I kept……..I kept getting these visions of a guy and in the background was a voice screaming for help. Ok….Maybe I'm going crazy, but that vision was pretty creepy. I probably laid there for about 10 minutes before I heard a car pull up in the drive way. I get up and look out the window to see Ivy and one of the male class mates from her school get into a car and drive off. She had Roy……and He had Riza…..the perfect couple.

Everyone had left me. Jessica…….Ivy…….Mom sorta and also dad………my friends at school………even that weird kid Ben. Last time I had talked to him was when I was at the swimming pool. Maybe he died, or maybe he is fatally injured and can't walk ever again. Beats me and I honestly don't care at the moment. I sat down on a chair and looked at the clear, blue, Florida sky. Christmas……..was coming.

"**4 days later"**

"RIA RICHARDS! GET DOWN HERE THIS MOMENT!!" I got off my bed and dragged myself down the stairs to see my mom fuming.

"What."

"You're supposed to take care of them, not me!" She held up two very sticky blondes. I held out my hands and she put the two figures on them and left. I stared at them before taking them to the bath tub. I turned on the water and put them in.

"AND RIA!"

"what?"

"TAKE ONE TOO!! YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN ONE IN ABOUT A WEEK!!"

"It's only been 2 days."

"DON'T MATTER!!"

"Whatever." I looked at the boys and pulled a bar from above the tub and put in a makeshift curtain. I took off everything and got in. The boys were on the other side of the curtain so I had no worries. Afterward……….I walked back up to my room and sat there watching cars drive by and little kids playing in the courtyard of a school.

"Ria."

"What."

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what."

"That……..monotone, sad……everything."

"I don't know." Ed sat down on his little bed and looked at me, then at his younger sibling asleep by him.

"Ria."

"Yeah Ed?"

"Pudding." I turned and cocked my head to the side before smiling.

"Well Vegetable."

"Well cheesecake."

"OH YEAH!? YOUR MOM!"

"WELL THEN YOUR GRANDMA!"

"MY GRANDMA IS DEAD!"

"WELL SO IS MY MOM BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING!"

"SHORTY!"

"NERD!"

"ALCHEMY FREAK!"

"GOTHIC!" This went on for a while before we both didn't have any ideas left to say. We were laughing so hard that he was struggling to breathe and I was having tears come out of my eyes.

"Ria."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know….It's just that everyone is leaving me."

"Me and Al are still here."

"Not counting you two idiots ok."

"THEN WHATS WRONG!?"

"I want to go somewhere."

"THEN COME ON!" Ed jumped up, quickly got into clothes and woke Al up to get his on.

"Where do you think you're going Ed?"

"WE'RE GOING OUT!"

"**Time pass"**

"Sooo…..why are we at the mall?"

"I don't know." I sighed and walked into a store called taco town. I order a taco and soft drink. I let the boys eat while I had the soda. I look out a window to see a brown haired guy walking with a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. He looked my way and I saw that he had brown eyes like mine. On his shoulder was Naruto chibi with a Sakura Chibi. On the girls shoulder was a Hinata. The perfect couple. Both holding hands and at the side of the rode, kissing goodbye as she enters a store and as he leaves to back to where he started. She came into taco town a few minutes later and ordered a salad. I stared at her and she saw me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Actually, yes." I walked over as she pulled out a mirror and looked at herself.

"I don't see anything."

"How can you not? IT'S HUGE!"

"What is!?"

"Let's see….on your face you have, lips, a nose, skin, cheeks, and very beautiful eyes." I smiled and sat down across from her. "I'm Ria. Nice to meet cha!" I held out my hand and she shook it smiling.

"I'm Maria." I sat there and got up a second later. She stared and raised one of her eyebrows.

"I have to go….I just got buzzed." I pulled out my cell phone and yelled at it like I just got a message from a boss and ran out of there. I turned a corner and bumped into somebody.

"SORRY!" I turned around to only be turned back around towards the person. I flinched before looking up. Teal eyes looked at me and so were little red dots on a chibi's.

"Ria?"

"Ben?" I looked up and saw that it was him……in the same damn hoodie.

"Ria! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"That's what happens when you leave!"

"I was fired by your parents."

"Oh……right….I forgot." I shrugged and noticed that he was looking me up and down.

"You sure do have a fashion statement." I looked at myself in a mirror at one of the stores nearby. All I saw was a brown haired girl with glasses on wearing a black tank top, black coat, jeans, brown high heels, and a green hat. And a purse to carry the boys. I looked at him and he wore sneakers, jeans, some shirt, and that hoodie. I looked away to see another couple with Loveless chibis. Both chibis still had their neko/inu ears and tails. The most gosh damned perfect couple that I didn't give two shits about. Pardon my French.

"So where do you live Ben?"

"Here and there. I don't know cuz my dad kicked me out."

"That's so loving."

"I know right!?"

"Need a place to stay?"

"What?"

"I SAID, 'DO YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY!?'"

**

* * *

**

Call it a cliffhanger if you want……..I'm tired and that's why this is short. I may write more later…..or sometime this month……or next month. I don't know.


	8. Chapter 8

…………………………………………**..wee**

* * *

I woke up to hear thumping on the bed, I looked up and saw a figure sitting at the end with its hand going up and down really hard in between the legs. I grabbed a baseball bat from under my bed, don't ask cuz I don't play baseball, and swung it really hard at the figure. It fell off my bed and I heard a muffled scream. I ran off my bed and turned on the light to see Ben on the floor with a badly beaten up Barry in his lap.

"What….was that for?!" I dropped the baseball bat trying to figure out what had happened the night before. Maybe I was drunk and he was trying to get lucky. All I knew was that my head really hurt.

"Ben? What are you doing here….and why were in my bed?"

"Well one, you asked me to stay for a few weeks and two, the floor was really cold so I went to the warmest spot, which was your bed and body heat."

"Perv."

"I am not!"

"Then why were you beating off?"

"I was hitting Barry cuz he was trying to prove that his little knife was more than just a paper cut."

"Is it a paper cut?"

"No, more like a hair shaver."

"I'LL SHOW YOU A SHAVER!! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!! RAWR!!" Ben held Barry up as the little skeleton chibi was thrashing around like a crocodile doing a death roll. I walked back to my bed and looked at my two chibis, asleep and both curled up into each others body heat.

"Do does that mean I have to leave?" I look back down at Ben and he was looking up at me.

"No."

"Yay!" He jumped up and looked down at me.

"Don't look down at me."

"I'm just taller, that doesn't mean you have to be mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm just upset."

"Upset about what?"

"YOU BEING SO FREAKISHLY TALL!!" I stood up and pulled my hand into a fist, acting like I was going to hit him. He backed up with his hands up while Barry had gotten free and sat on his shoulder.

"Wow, you really pissed her off boy."

"Shut up Barry. You're no better. She is more of a threat though."

"How so?"

"Well one, she has a baseball bat, and two……she could bite my ankles off."

"THAT'S IT!" I tackled him down and hit him in the chest with my knee.

"OW MY CHEST!"

"AAGH! MY HEAD!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Barry's head go flying off under the bed.

"WANNA CALL ME SHORT AGAIN BENNY!?"

"If I say no, will you get off me?" I sighed and flopped my butt on his lap. He stared at me and I glared back. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted my lips out, trying to look hurt over the short calling crap. I looked down again and he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh just the position you're in. I'm not complaining."

"I don't get it."

"He means that he likes you sitting there retard." I looked at Barry and I swear, if any armor could show a grin…his could perfectly.

"So you like me sitting here?" I said leaning down over him, my head close to his. I felt my spaghetti strap on my shirt fall slightly off, but I ignored it.

"Maybe…..what happens if I say yes?" I smiled and patted his head, messing up his hair. I got closer only to hear the door open. We both looked up at the same time and there was Ivy. Her eyes were wide and her shirt barely holding onto her shoulders. Her shirt was transparent and you could see her tank top under it. She blushed and ran out the door screaming. I looked at Ben once more before getting off and running out the door.

"IVY!? IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I ran into her room to find her sitting there hiding her face in her pillow. I went up to her and shook her lightly. She looked up with her eyes a little red.

"What were you doing with him?"

"Just talking. Why?"

"WHY WERE YOU SITTING ON HIM THERE!?"

"Because I'm a lazy bastard and sit anywhere I want." I grinned and shook my head to get hair out of my face. She sat up and slapped my face.

"Damn it! Just cuz I can speak normal and not stutter doesn't mean you can go have whatever you want from THAT boy."

"It's not a boy, it's a teenager. And you're not setting the perfect tone with me young lady."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH A TOTAL STRANGER!"

"Again, He's not a stranger, I knew him from school so shut your trap."

"DO YOU SEE ME DOING THAT WITH MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL!? DO YOU SEE ME HOOKING UP WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS A SADISTIC CHIBI!?" I sighed and put my hand over her mouth. She glared at me then at the door where Ben was.

"Just drop the subject Ivy. I hit him in the head with a baseball bat and then I got mad and I ended up on him. So drop it, it was an accident. Go back to bed." She took one last glance and the door, then at me before her eyes softened up and she nodded. She laid back down and I pulled her blanket up. I headed to the door, turned off the light, and closed the door behind me. I slowly walked back to my room to find Ben sitting at the edge of the window.

"So what happened? Did she think you got laid?"

"It feels like I got scolded by my mother….only younger…..and thinner." We laughed at the thought of my mom being that young again. I walked over to my bed and Ben got up and walked up to the side of me.

"So….am I back on the floor?"

"I don't care where you sleep. If it's cold down there then I guess you can sleep up here….Try anything funny and that baseball bat may have to be surgically removed from your head." He rolled his eyes and crawled over me to the other side of the bed. He laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. I eyed him as his breathing slowed which indicated he was asleep. Out of his pocket hung Barry. I poked the chibi and it stirred only a little.

"I guess worthless fell asleep to." I got up and turned off the light. I came back to the bed and laid down.

"Ria." I heaved a sigh.

"Yes Edward?"

"I gotta go."

"Go where?"

"TO THE DAMN RESTROOM!!!!"

--

--

Next morning was hell. I had woken up to find Ben on top of me and wouldn't get off….same with Ed on Al but they kept things under control. In the kitchen I had made the best food there was…..Poptarts. I even had to serve an icepack to Ben since I had taken the baseball to his head again to wake him up.

"I said I was sorry."

"You didn't have to hit me in the head with a freakin baseball bat."

"Did you want me to hit you where it REALLY hurt?" Ben looked away and crossed his legs.

"No thanks. Just thinking about it makes me hurt already."

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"We all wonder." Said Barry looking at his butcher knife. I looked at him and laughed. Ben turned to me with this weird looking face.

"Are you trying to look upset? Cuz you fail miserably at it……actually….you look like and old man." I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug before shoving a piece of a poptart in his mouth.

"So are we going anywhere today?"

"Do you want to go anywhere?"

"I did see this really cool hoodie in the mall earlier. I wanted to buy it."

"Sure why not….It's not like I'm busy with anything." I said holding both Ed and Al away from each other, one already having his pants sort of unbuckled and hair undone.

"Ummm….what's with them?"

"One word….Incest." Ben's face went blank like his brain was disconnected.

"So……mall time?" I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"Mall time."

**

* * *

**

Ok, I was really bored and so I finished this chapter before school started up again tomorrow. Yes I got a little perverted at the beginning, but I had gone camping and camping messes with your head so yeah. If anyone wants the perverted-ness to continue then say so. Though it may go a little too far if you say yes to me doing it soooo a little warning for future reference.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunatly I have ran out of ideas for this story, so some ideas are now being asked to help me out on this story. If nothing comes up in the next few months, then I suggests stop readying this cuz it won't continue. I am sorry for those who like this, but I really don't know what else to put in it. **

**With great regards - Ria **


End file.
